


Something There

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthromorph, Bukkake, Fairy Tale Parody, Frottage, Furry, M/M, Parody, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat parody of beauty and the beast the scene something there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something There

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

-

Ben and Rook had just finished patrol, and for some reason or another Ben found himself staring at Rook. ‘He really is sweet and so refined, he may talk weird and he’s a little stiff and a little unsure I wonder why I didn’t see it there before.’

Rook noticed Ben’s gaze. ‘He glanced this way I thought I saw, and when we touch he does not shudder at my paw. No it cannot be I will just ignore, though he has never looked at me that way before.’

‘He’s new and a bit arousing, true he’s no prince charming, but there is something I just didn’t see before.’ They pulled into the plumber base.

Max and Patelliday watched the two. “Well who would have thought?”

“Bless my old fish bones.”

“And to think they’ve come this far on their own.”

“Wonder how far they’ll take it?”

“We’ll just have to wait and see there maybe something there that wasn’t there before.”

In just a few days without anyone’s notice Ben started sneaking to the plumber’s base, more importantly Rook’s room. The clothing and armor were removed, and the two embraced as lovers did.

Human skin met revonnahgander fur, both moaning as their hard cocks rubbed against each other. Their lips pressed firmly to the other, neither one trying to dominate only share in the pleasure they had. Upon realizing what they had was more than just friendship their walls broke down.

Ben’s hands caressed his partner’s furry yet muscled body, enticing growls and purrs from the male. Rook’s hands didn’t sit idly by, massaging Ben’s shoulders before dancing a heated trail down the boy’s back. He gripped his bubble butt, cheeks gripped tightly in his hands. He gave his rear a squeeze just as he bucked up, the friction between them intensified but it was Ben’s moans who were the loudest.

Rook enjoyed how vocal he was, he attacked his neck, nipping, licking, sucking! He wanted to leave marks, Ben wore a hoodie anyway, but if anyone saw they’d know. The boy racked his nails against his chiseled form, not hurting instead letting out pleased growls. “Ahh Ben!”

“Rook!” the boy moaned. Before he knew it he found himself on his back, with Rook on top growling possessively.

“Say my name!” he growled, grinding his arousal down on him.

“Rook?” the boy spoke only earning another growl. Rook’s hands left his ass and trailed to the front, pinching the boy’s nipples. “Ah Rook!”

“Not my family name, my name, the one I chose.”

Ben blushed, looking away before hesitantly whispering. “Blonko…”

“Louder!” he almost roared, he humped against Ben’s cock, their manhoods leaking pre.

“Blonko.” The boy moaned, for his reward instead of pinching Blonko kindly caressed his sensitive nubs enticing pleasure that went straight to his cock.

“More say it again!” he licked Ben’s neck, he felt they were both close.

“Blonko!” the alien male bit into the boy’s neck, causing him to yelp in pain, but it soon faded as he came, shooting his seed all over his belly. Rook pulled back a little and gave a few quick strokes eyeing his beloved in his disheveled state.

“Ben!” he cried, he shot his load spilling his seed all over Ben’s chest stomach and crotch, one final spurt shot far and splashed Ben in the face.

“Rook jeez not again, must you scent mark me every time we do it.” The male blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are in cum?” Ben wasn’t amused. “I love you.” He said looking as adorable as possible.

“Uhh fine but you are so paying for smoothies tomorrow.”

“Gladly.” He nuzzled the boy’s neck, lapping at his sweat which like the rest of him tasted sweet.

The two kept their relationship a secret as best they could, but even without saying anything people could tell there was something between, something that wasn’t there before.

End


End file.
